


rattle the cage

by 1000_directions



Series: mcu kink bingo [5]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, M/M, Making Up, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions
Summary: “Are you sorry?” Bucky asks, and Clint's head falls back to the bed with a pitiful whine.“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Clint grumbles, wriggling his hips beneath Bucky. “Are you asking me this right now? Your dick is halfway inside me.”





	rattle the cage

**Author's Note:**

> square filled: make up sex

“Are you sorry?” Bucky asks, and Clint's head falls back to the bed with a pitiful whine.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Clint grumbles, wriggling his hips beneath Bucky. “Are you asking me this  _right now_? Your dick is halfway inside me.”

“It is,” Bucky agrees, glancing down. Clint doesn’t think Bucky can actually see where he’s entering Clint, not from this angle, but the thought of it gets the blood rushing to his face, just the idea of being so casually on display like that.

“You should fuck me,” Clint argues breathlessly.

“You should apologize,” Bucky murmurs, and he ducks his head to lick the taut skin over Clint’s flushed collarbones.

Clint’s wrists are pinned to the bed above his head, and he tenses his forearms to test Bucky’s grip. He thinks he could push Bucky off if he really wanted to. Maybe. Possibly. Not that he wants to.

“I don’t know if I’m sorry,” Clint says. He  _is_  sorry, but it’s too much fun goading Bucky and being incorrigible. He clenches down around the tip of Bucky’s dick, trying to draw him deeper inside, but Bucky clucks his tongue and pulls out another inch, and Clint wants to cry from the loss.

Bucky’s been teasing him all afternoon. He spent twenty minutes just fingering Clint open, but it felt more like twenty hours with the way Bucky kept working him up and then drawing back, pushing him right to the edge and hammering his prostate and then pulling out entirely. And then he spent another immeasurable length of time working Clint over with his mouth, lapping delicately at his rim and only occasionally deigning to dip his tongue inside and lick daintily between his fingers. Clint’s thighs are raw and tingly from the scratch of Bucky’s stubble, and he wants to get filled and  _wrecked_ , but Bucky won’t stop fucking teasing him.

“I think you’re sorry,” Bucky’s murmuring. His thumbs rub small circles over Clint’s wrists, and there’s something soothing and grounding about that, something that tethers Clint down to the bed and keeps him from floating away inside his own mind. Bucky’s breath is warm over his throat, and Clint moans softly as Bucky finds a tender spot on the side of his neck and begins to suck his heated skin.

“I don’t know,” Clint says helplessly. “Bucky. Shit. I don’t know.”

“Just say you’re sorry,” Bucky says, and he rocks forward just a little, just enough to drive his cock another few inches into Clint, but he’s pulling out again before Clint even really has time to properly feel it, and he really is about to start crying.

“Please,” Clint babbles, wrapping his leg around Bucky’s back and trying to force him deeper. “ _Please_ , Bucky, please.”

“Tell me,” Bucky whispers, and then he lets his teeth graze the bruise he’s left on Clint’s neck.

“Sorry,” Clint pants, and when he blinks, a tear escapes the corner of his eye. “Sorry. I’m sorry. Fuck.”

“Was that so hard?” Bucky asks, snapping his hips forward, and Clint hiccups wetly.

“Sorry,” Clint repeats, and now that he’s saying it, he can’t stop. “Sorry, Bucky. I’m sorry. Fuck.  _Fuck_. I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Bucky says, fucking into Clint with strong, deep thrusts that leave him shuddering. “I know you’re sorry. And I forgive you.”

Bucky shifts his weight and wraps his right hand around Clint’s neglected cock. He’s been hard for so long that it only takes four confident tugs of Bucky’s hand before Clint is groaning and coming all over his stomach. Clint is still panting and shivering when he feels Bucky push in deep and come inside him, and Clint shudders through each pulse and twitch.

“I really am sorry,” Clint says softly when Bucky’s pulling out a minute later. Bucky pauses, and there’s an unbearable gentleness in his eyes.

“I know,” he says, cradling Clint’s face with his left hand. He brushes a kiss over Clint’s nose, which Clint immediately scrunches up. He pretends not to love it, but they both know he does.

“You know you’re a saint for putting up with my shit,” Clint says, and Bucky rolls his eyes at that.

“You’re not as bad as you think, Clint Barton. You won’t scare me off that easy.”

“Sure thing,” Clint says, rolling his shoulders, which are a little tight and angry from being pinned above his head so long. He knows Bucky will rub them for him later.

“You’re not bad,” Bucky says, and he sounds serious now. “You need to be taught a lesson every now and then, but you’re not bad. You’re good.”

“Whatever you say,” Clint says, and he can already feel the way the blood is rushing to his face. He knows he’s blushing, and it’s disgusting and embarrassing.

But Bucky just kisses the corner of his mouth and rubs his shoulders and doesn’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://1000-directions.tumblr.com/post/183086857609/mcu-kink-bingo-make-up-sex)


End file.
